The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 4
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Alec has been an instructor for the past 3 years, teaching the Dragon Realm about the Human Realm under the identity of instructor Silver. But now, Spyro and Cynder have taken on responsibility of a young troublemaker dragoness named Fog. Fog, in an act of defiance, had run away. Now she is lost in the Human Realm. And for some reason, her body is rejecting it's own existence.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Prologue~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

Across the street from Alec's house, a white car pulled up and parked next to the curb. Then a man in a white suit and sunglasses stepped out of the car. He was about the same age as Alec. He had long, brown, wavy hair. He was about as tall as Alec, but was thinner. After a pause, he started walking toward the house.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Now if only I could control what I transformed into when I go through the portal," Alec said as he thought out loud.

As he was putting his folders away, the doorbell rang. Seeing as Pat was currently at work, Alec was the only one available to answer the door. Alec went the stairs and to the door. When he opened up the door, a man in white was standing there.

"Alec Willey, I am with the CIA, and you are to be taken into custody," the man in white said in a firm emotionless tone.

"What are the charges?" Alec asked.

"For an unforgivable crime. You are charged with crimes against fashion."

"Crimes against fashion?" Alec repeated, "Since when do law enforcement officers where white? And _I'm_ the one being charged with crimes against fashion?"

"Hey, I don't choose the suit. I just wear it," the man in white said as he took the shaded cover off of his glasses, "Actually, this was my father's suit. I'm actually on my way back from a wedding."

Perhaps I should introduce you before you start getting the wrong ideas. This is my friend from high school, Raymond Sudbury. One of the things I love about him is how serious he can appear when he's joking around.

But seriously, when have you ever heard of the government's men in black ever wearing white?

"Who's wedding did you go to?" Alec asked.

"My cousin's wedding," Raymond said, "So, what's your latest project?"

"Actually, it's something I've started working on for over three years now," Alec answered, "I've been spending allot of time perfecting it. But come to think of it, I haven't been working on anything else since I started the project."

I told Raymond about my portal and the Dragon Realms from the Spyro games being an actual physical place. As expected, he didn't believe me at first. After all, it sounds like something out of a science fiction movie. But after some convincing...and actually taking him to the Dragon Realms, he was finally convinced. Either that or he believed he was having a hallucination.

After the portal talk, we got caught up with each other. But knowing Raymond, he's probably gonna want to come visit the Dragon Realms now.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

A cloaked figure walks up to a cliff side and pushes in a rock that was sticking out. He then twists the rock ninety degrees clockwise and pulls it back out. This causes a boulder to move out of the way and reveal a hidden cave. The figure walks into a cave. The inside of the cave had the appearance of a laboratory.

The figure then got to work on what appeared to be some sort of high tech dragon armor.

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 1~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

**X ~ 3 years 2 months later ~ X**

Alec, or rather, instructor Silver as he is referred to by the students in the Temple Academy, was working on his plans for his first class of the new year. It wasn't hard for him to plan out the first class of the year, since it was generally the same thing he had done for the past three years. But this time he was having difficulty concentrating.

Normally I don't have trouble concentrating on what I'm going to do for my classes. The only time I can remember having trouble was three years ago for my first class ever. But this time, the reason for my lack of concentration was different.

After all, have you ever had to concentrate while a trio of three year old dragons were playing around your paws and trying to get you to play with them?

Alec had been going to the Dragon Realms to plan out his beginning of the year class. It helped to make plans with others there to help, which is why he made his plans with Spyro and Cynder, who were doing the same. But this time, their children were more active than they were before.

"Hey, uncle Alec, come and play!" the white youngling chirped.

Vortex is a white dragon with black wings, underside, horns and tail blade. He also has a black patch over his right eye. His horns are the same shape as Spyro's. And his tail blade resembled half of an arrowhead with the left half missing. His eyes were fascinating. His right eye, the one with the black patch, is a normal emerald colored eye. But his left eye is a black eye with a white iris and pupil.

Vortex is a little ball of energy. In fact, he's so energetic that he practically sucks the energy from the people around him. It seems that the name Vortex was an accurate choice. I can't help but feel like his energy is gonna cause trouble when he gets older.

Vortex' twin sister is Aurora. Her coloration is an inverted version of Vortex'. She's a black dragoness with white wings, underside, horns and tail blade. She also has white patch, but over the left eye. Her horns are also the same shape as Spyro's. And her tail blade also resembled half of an arrowhead, but with the right half missing. Her right eye is a normal violet colored eye. Her left eye, the eye with the white patch, is like her twin brother's, black with a white iris and pupil. Aurora is like the polar opposite of her twin brother. She's a bit shy and doesn't express herself much.

The way twins work with dragons is different than that of humans, since it's common for dragons to lay multiple eggs at once. So what defines twins for dragons is if two dragons hatch from a single egg.

Vortex and Aurora had grown to about a fifth the size of Spyro and Cynder. However, that size also includes that Spyro and Cynder have grown as well. They were now about half the size of Cyril. Alec had grown to about two thirds the size of Cyril.

Iggy however was only about two thirds the size of Vortex and Aurora.

Iggy is a black dragon with red wings and underside. He has a metallic tail spade. His horns are shaped like Cynder's, though he only has the two. His eyes are an amber color. But Iggy was smaller. He's only about two thirds the size of his siblings. It seems that maybe he has a stunted growth. Iggy is the curious type. He seems to find fascination in anything he hasn't seen before. And this is probably my silver dragon senses telling me this. But I feel like he's not as happy as he often appears.

"I'm busy, Vortex," Alec explained, "I need to plan out the first class of the year."

"Maybe we should leave uncle Alec alone," Aurora said nervously.

"But why?" Iggy asked, "Every year is the same plan, right?"

"Not exactly," Alec replied, "Although I get new students every year, I also get returning students. So I want to mix things up so that the students that are returning don't get a repeat of previous times."

"Okay you three. Let Alec work in peace," Spyro said as he came into the room, "When you get older and have to concentrate on something, you wouldn't want someone distracting you, would you?"

"DADDY!" Iggy cheered, running over to his father and jumping on his back.

Iggy had a special bond with Spyro. Even though my silver dragon senses can sense that, you don't need special senses to figure that out. Like the special bond I have with my mom.

From the day he hatched, Iggy had always enjoyed riding on Spyro. It started out with him riding on Spyro's muzzle. But eventually he got too big and transferred to the top of Spyro's head. Now it's his back, but he still keep his head on top of Spyro's.

"I assume this means you've finished your plans," Alec said, "So where's Cynder?"

"She's still looking over the plans to make sure we didn't make any mistakes. At least, that's what she claims," Spyro said, "But knowing her, she probably just wanted an excuse to get herself a snack."

"Why does she need to make an excuse to get a snack?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Spyro replied, "Maybe she's afraid if someone knew about her snacking, they'd think that someone would worry about her figure."

"I guess that females always worry about their figures, whether they're from the Dragon Realm or the Human Realm," Alec joked.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The next day was the start of Alec's Human Realm class, along with Spyro and Cynder's team work training class. Alec's Human Realm class was the third class of the day. Alec's class was only once a week, even though he was offered the chance to have a full week. Alec chose not to take the chance because it would take up too much time from his life at home.

For the first class, I chose to play the part of a dull instructor with no sense of humor. But that's intentionally misleading.

The students were now entering Alec's class. Alec just stood there with a serious expression as the students entered and took their seats. Once all the students were seated, Alec began to speak in a dull tone.

"Welcome class. I am Silver, your instructor for this class. Here you will be studying about the humans and the world they come from," Alec, or rather, Silver said in a boring tone. After the mention of studying humans, a grunt was heard, "I will now be calling out your names. If I call out your name and you are not present, please raise your paw."

"How could the guardians make an idiot like you an instructor?" a female voice spoke up, "If a student isn't here, then how can they raise their paws when their names are called to let you know that they aren't here?" The student that spoke up was a light gray dragoness with ocean blue wings and underside. Her eyes were an aquamarine color. She had a scythe-like tail blade and red markings on her shoulders and forehead that were in the shape of five diamonds put together to make a star shape.

I could sense trouble coming from this dragoness from the moment she walked into my classroom. But it isn't the kind of trouble making that I would sense from someone being defiant or being bully, like another one of my students. What I sensed felt more sinister. And I almost want to say it's unnatural.

But what also caught my attention was her appearance. With the exceptions of her coloration and the design of her markings, this dragoness looked identical to Cynder. I swear that I was looking at a younger version of Cynder. It was creepy.

But I can't let creepy simularities get in the way of my teaching.

"Yes, that is the joke," Silver said in a calm but displeased tone, "I was expecting someone to point that out. But there was no need for you to be as rude as you were. You haven't made the best first impression. But being the first class, I'll be generous and let it slide."

"Well don't do me any favors, Silver," the dragoness commented.

This is gonna be a long year.

"Well, I think I'll start the role call," Silver said in a more positive tone, ignoring the rude comment of the gray dragoness, "When I call you're name, please respond so I know you're here. Bolt?"

A white dragoness with golden yellow wings and underside, golden yellow eyes, and golden yellow lightning bolt shaped horns and tail tip raised her paw to reply.

"Celsius?"

"Here."

"Ember?"

"Here!" little Ember chirped. Though she wasn't as little anymore. Ember was now just a little younger than she was in A Heroes Tail. But generally she appeared the same.

"Flame?"

"Here," a red dragon who was roughly the same age as Ember said happily.

"Fog?"

The gray dragoness with the bad attitude just grunted in response.

"Latis?"

"Here."

"Quarry?"

"Yeah..." A forest green dragon who slightly resembled Terrador said.

"Shard?"

"Present," a white ice dragon with blue wings and underside said.

"Sienna?"

"Here," Ember's big sister replied.

"Zaze?"

"Here."

After the introductions, I gave the basic idea of what my class was about. Although it's not like it takes much to explain that I'm gonna be teaching about the Human Realm. Although that little brat Fog helped pass the time with her rudeness. That and Shard being a smart alec with how...wait.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Later that day, Spyro and Cynder had their first class, team work training. This class took the slot of Terrador's physical training class. While Cynder was getting the dojo ready, Spyro took down the names of the students. But instead of Alec's role call technique, Spyro asked each of the students names as they came through the door into the training dojo, checking each of the names off as they said them. Spyro was surprised at the appearance of one of them...Fog.

Spyro was caught off guard temporarily when he saw how much Fog looked like Cynder. But he passed it off as a strange coincidence.

The last student to enter the dojo was Bolt, "May I have your name?" Spyro asked the young dragoness, who didn't say a word, "Is something wrong?" The dragoness shook her head no, but then gave out a nervous whimper, "If you're nervous because I'm a purple dragon, or because I'm an instructor, I promise you that you have nothing to worry about," Spyro said in a gentle comforting tone.

The dragoness hesitated for a moment, but then gained the courage to say her name, "MMMM Mmy name iiiis BBBBB Bo-olt." Bolt said with a stutter. But this was not a nervous stutter. It seemed that her hesitation in speaking was because she had a speech impediment.

"I see. It's a speech impediment," Spyro realized, making Bolt lower her head, "Don't worry. I won't make you talk if you don't want to, unless it's necessary." Bolt then smiled up at Spyro and entered the dojo while Spyro checked Bolt off of the checklist.

Unlike Alec, Spyro and Cynder don't try to change their style for their first class of the year. Their first class is exciting enough as is.

"Alright class. Instead of just telling you what we'll be doing in the class, We thought we would just show you a demonstration," Cynder said. Then she activated the dojo's training dummies. Spyro and Cynder began their demonstration of their team work.

Cynder began by shooting a blast of fear at one of the dummies, temporarily stunning it. Then Spyro swiped at the dummy with his claws, taking off the dummy's head. Spyro then grabbed onto one of the dummies, holding it in place. Cynder then shot a blast of poison, dissolving that dummy. Spyro then used his earth element to hold one of the dummies feet in place, giving Cynder the chance to swipe at it with her tail blade, splitting that one in two. Then Spyro used his ice element to freeze a dummy in place. Cynder then covered her claws in her shadow element as she swiped at the frozen dummy with her 'Shadow Claw'.

For the finally, the two of them took the two remaining dummies, attacking with a melee attack before tossing them up into the air. Spyro and Cynder then used their fire and shadow elements respectively. The two elemental attacks merged together to create a 'Shadow Flare' team attack. When the Shadow Flare hit the two dummies, they were instantly vaporized, causing ashes to rain down on the class.

Most of the class were aw struck at the performance. Fog however wasn't that interested. However, the ashes caused Bolt to start sneezing uncontrollably. Bolt was sneezing so much that she couldn't even breath.

"Celsius, take Bolt to the infirmary right away!" Cynder commanded urgently.

"Yes, ma'am," Celsius said before taking Bolt out to the infirmary.

"Just as I thought. A lightweight," Fog said quietly.

Cynder heard what the dragoness said and was about to criticize her. But when she saw Fog for the first time, and Fog looked back...it was like time froze. It was almost as if they were in a trance. Their eyes were locked with each other. Cynder was so focused on Fog that she couldn't hear Spyro trying to get her attention. Finally, Spyro had to grab her and turn her around to face him to break the gaze.

"Cynder, what happened?!" Spyro asked in a worried tone, "You two were looking at each other for about ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?!" Cynder said in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>First things first. Raymond Sudbury is in fact a friend of mine from high school (though I'm probably spelling his last name wrong). The main thing we have in common is our love for videogames...and that's pretty much it. That and our serious expressions.<strong>

**And who is that mysterious cloaked figure?**

**As you may have noticed if you've read book 3 chapter 17, I added more detail to the eyes of Vortex and Aurora...and Iggy of course.**

**I've also tried to make a good reference as to how much Spyro and Cynder have grown, since it has been over 3 years after all. I compared their size to Cyril's specifically because in my mind, Cyril is the smallest of the guardians. Compared to Spyro and Cynder's sizes in DotD, Vortex and Aurora are roughly about a third their size, maybe half. (To be honest, I never considered size comparisons for these stories.)**

**And when I mentioned the classes, I didn't skip the other classes intentionally. It's just that the other classes are the basic classes that you'd expect (math, language arts, etc.). And besides, I couldn't think of a good name for the Dragon Realm equivalent of those classes. And besides, it was in my class and Spyro and Cynder's class that the interesting things actually happen.**

**And of course I had to make someone with some kind of issue. This time it was Bolt and her speech impediment.**

**And what is the deal with Fog?**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 2~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

Cynder and Fog were so focused on each other that Cynder didn't hear Spyro trying to get her attention. Finally, Spyro had to grab Cynder and turn her around to face him to break the gaze.

"Cynder, what happened?!" Spyro asked in a worried tone, "You two were looking at each other for about ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?!" Cynder said in shock, "No! That couldn't have been more than a minute! Two at most!"

Fog also seemed shocked at how long they were locked in that gaze. But she decided to ignore what happened, expecting it to be a one time event.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Will Bolt be okay?" Celsius asked the healer.

"She'll be okay now," the healer, Voltra said, "It wasn't pretty to see though. I had to slightly modify my ability so that I could get Bolt's sneezing so intense that she was sneezing out big globs of snot. But it was required to get the ash out. But the amount of ash in her snot...it was like someone just took a pawfull of ash and just stuffed it in her snout."

Voltra stopped when he noticed Celsius was about to throw up. Celsius tended to have a bit of a weak stomach. And the visuals that Voltra gave her could've made a strong stomach churn. Voltra went to get a bucket in case she couldn't hold it. He then placed it in front of her before he turned and saw the clean bucket. Realizing he gave her the bucket with the mucus in it, he was about to replace it. But it was too late. The sight of the mucus caused Celsius to throw up.

Soon after that, Spyro and Cynder came in to check on Bolt only to see Celsius laying in a bed. "We were originally going to ask about Bolt. But is Celsius okay," Spyro asked.

"That was kinda my fault," Voltra said sheepishly, "After describing what I did with Bolt, I made her nauseous. Then I gave her...an unclean bucket. So I'm letting her stay here for now."

"I think I'll avoid asking what you told Celsius," Cynder said awkwardly, "But how's Bolt?"

"She's okay now," Voltra said as he lead them into the room where Bolt was. They saw that she was asleep and breathing deeply, getting in as much air as she could while she slept, "I don't understand why there was so much ash in her sinuses though. And she has a partial resistance to ash and pollen and things like that causing her to sneeze. She was hatched prematurely...if you can call it hatching. Bolt's egg was in fact struck by lightning. This turned the shell completely to ash. Because of all that ash, she developed an immunity. This lightning strike also is the cause of a...glitch in her brain."

"I assume that's where her stutter comes from," Spyro said.

"I didn't realize Bolt had a stutter," Cynder added.

"That's why she prefers not to talk," Voltra pointed out.

"As long as she's gonna be okay, I'm glad," Spyro said, "I guess we must have miscalculated something when we did our performance."

"No, there was nothing wrong with the performance. If there was any miscalculations, it was that there was less ash than previous years," A snow white dragon with cyan wings and underside said as he entered the infirmary. It was Shard, an ice dragon who has seen that display three times already. Shard is intelligent, and uses that smarts to make up for his lack of physical strength. Though he tends to put too much pride in his intelligence sometimes, "Is Bolt allergic to ash? Because if not, then I have to conclude that this was an intentional act."

"As I just told Spyro and Cynder, Bolt actually has a partial resistance to ash," Voltra said, "You said there was less ash than usual? How is that possible when there was so much ash in her mucus? Are you sure you didn't miscalculate something?"

"I never miscalculate," Shard gloated, "And if there was as much ash in Bolt's mucus as you say there was, and with there being less ash than usual, that just fuels my theory of Bolt's condition being intentional."

"Why are you here and not on your way to your next class?" Voltra said.

"I appologize. I just thought it would be a good idea to let you know my theory," Shard said before leaving.

"Can you make an infirmary note to excuse both Bolt and Celsius from the last two classes?" Cynder asked.

"Of course. I've have then ready in a minute," Voltra said.

Once Voltra went into the back room, Cynder turned to Spyro with a worried look, "Before I got caught in that gaze of Fog's, I heard her say that Bolt was a lightweight," Cynder explained, "That's why I was about to glare at her in the first place."

"Are you implying that Fog tried to use the ashes to suffocate Bolt?" Spyro asked, not sure whether to believe her.

"I don't know," Cynder said, "But if-"

"Here are the infirmary notes for Bolt and Celsius," Voltra said as he came back in, interrupting what Cynder was about to say.

"Thank you, Voltra," Spyro said as he took the infirmary notes, "I'll send these to Cyril and Trai. And make sure to take care of Bolt and Celsius." Spyro and Cynder then headed out of the infirmary to send the notes to the other instructors. They split up, Spyro sending the notes to Cyril, and Cynder sending the notes to Trai.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After school, Spyro and Cynder returned to their own room where they met up with Alec.

"Hi, Alec!" Cynder exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe what happened in class today!"

"Try me," Alec said smugly.

Considering my experiences since I created that portal, including coming to a world that exists in a videogame, have a videogame character come into my world, turning into a silver dragon and have all new senses, and many other things. So chances are, I won't be too surprised. And besides, I'm the kind of person who's easily open to new ideas anyway.

"Actually, it's not as positive as Cynder made it seem," Spyro said, "For starters, after we did our usual performance, one of our students started going into a sneezing fit. We assumed that maybe there was more ash at the end than usual, and perhaps that Bolt had an allergy. But after we sent her to the infirmary, we actually found out that Bolt actually has a partial resistance to ash."

"That's when we assumed that perhaps there was more ash than there usually was," Cynder continued, "But then Shard came in and pointed out that there was in fact less ash than usual. But that is contradictory to how much ash was in her mucus."

Eww!

"Wait, Bolt. She's that little dragoness with the disability, isn't she?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Because of what Voltra calls a glitch in her brain, she has a stutter," Spyro said, "And because of her stutter, she doesn't like to talk much."

"How did you know she had a stutter?" Cynder asked, "Did she talk in your class?"

"Well, I'm sure these _silver scales_ of mine didn't play a part in that knowledge," Alec said sarcastically, "But seriously, I didn't know she had a stutter. I just could sense that she had some sort of disability."

"As we were saying, we realized that the only other alternative is that it was an intentional act," Spyro said.

"And we have an idea of who might be responsible," Cynder said, "There's this other dragoness we came across who said that Bolt was a lightweight when she started sneezing."

"Was that dragoness by any chance Fog?" Alec asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Cynder said, "Did she cause trouble in your class too, or was your 'silver dragon senses'?"

"Actually, it was a little bit of both," Alec said.

I knew that Fog was gonna be trouble. But I didn't realize she'd be this much trouble. Perhaps that's what I sensed from her, something more than just a troublemaker. But why?

"When I heard her say that, I turned around to glare at her," Cynder said, "But that's when...I don't even know what happened."

"Cynder and Fog were suddenly locked in a gaze for ten minutes," Spyro explained, "But Cynder said that she couldn't have been in that gaze for more than a couple minutes. I also think it's eerie how much she resembles Cynder."

"I know, right?" Alec said, "With the exception of her coloration, she looks just like Cynder."

"There's another thing about when I looked into Fog's eyes," Cynder said nervously, "When I looked into her eyes, I saw her as she appears. But I didn't sense a student or another dragoness or anything like that. When I saw her, I felt like I was seeing myself."

"Well, she does look allot like you. Maybe that it was just messing with your mind or something," Spyro said, "After all, you did loose track of time."

"No. There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Alec asked.

I could sense that there was more to what Cynder had to say. Or perhaps it's that she was having trouble putting it into words. But it wasn't just messing with her mind.

And if you want to argue, you can send your argument to my silver scales.

"Alec's right, there is more," Cynder said, "It's not necessarily that I saw myself in her, but more that I saw what could have been. What I sensed in Fog was myself, if Spyro never freed me from Malefor. I saw who I could have been."

"But if I hadn't freed you from Malefor, you'd still be the Terror of the Skies in that adult transformation," Spyro said.

"Spyro, your ability to listen is starting to become on par with Sparx'," Alec said, "And Sparx has no ability to listen."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Sparx said as he came in with Mal and the children.

"What's the 'Trar of the Skies'?" Iggy asked.

"It's _Terror_ of the Skies. And it's just a scary story," Alec said as Iggy climbed onto Spyro's back, "And what I meant was that it's about what Cynder sensed in Fog, not what she saw."

"Fog? But it's not foggy outside," Sparx said clueless.

"And this is what I mean about Sparx having no ability to listen," Alec said, "Fog is the name of a new student. And she looks allot like Cynder."

"Great. One Cynder was bad enough," Sparx said, "Now we have a clone of Cynder as a student here."

I believe that there could be allot about Fog that could potentially connect her to Cynder. But the possibility of her being a clone would be stepping far beyond the boundaries of those possibilities.

"I'm pretty sure that Fog is worse than what you believe Cynder to be," Alec said to Sparx, "I could sense trouble from her from the start. And believe me, I didn't have to be a silver dragon to figure that out."

"Can you tell us the story of the Tear of the Skies?" Vortex asked, "I like scary stories!"

"I don't," Aurora said nervously.

"Don't worry, Aurora," Spyro said, "The story does have a happy ending. And it's 'Terror', not 'Tear'."

As I watched the children, I started thinking about how I used to be when I was that young. In fact, some of my first memories were when I was three. It on my third birthday that I first met Trisha. Back then, she was a brat. We had just moved in about six months previously.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Are you sure it's wise to be putting the situation into Cynder's control?" Cyril asked, "I mean, you heard about what happened today."

"I don't think it's wise to take my nephew's words to heart," Terrador said, "But whether Quarry was telling the truth or not, I believe Spyro and Cynder are the best choices. Both Spyro and Cynder are orphans, even though Spyro was adopted later on."

"Don't forget that it's not just Cynder who would take on this burden," Volteer said, "Spyro will be there as well."

"I suppose you are correct," Cyril admitted, "If something does go wrong with Cynder, Spyro will be there to help."

"But as I was saying, Spyro and Cynder are orphans, so I believe they would be the best candidates for this task," Terrador continued, "After all, the best way to understand how an orphan thinks is if you yourself have been an orphan. The only alternative is to send her to Sienna and Ember. And they're too young to take care of a child."

"So were Spyro and Cynder when they mated," Cyril pointed out.

"That's not the point. Cynder will be able to understand her the best," Terrador said, "Besides, we're too busy. And someone has to deal with her attitude."

* * *

><p><strong>What's the deal with Fog? And why did she and Cynder get stuck in a gaze and lose track of time? And it seems that the Trar of the Skies is nothing more than a scary story now.<strong>

**And what were the guardians talking about?**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 3~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

"Spyro and Cynder are orphans, so I believe they would be the best candidates for this task," Terrador pointed out, "After all, the best way to take understand how an orphan thinks is if you yourself have been an orphan. The only alternative is to send her to Sienna and Ember. And they're too young to take care of a child."

"So were Spyro and Cynder when they mated," Cyril pointed out.

"That's not the point. Cynder will be able to understand her the best," Terrador said, "Besides, we're too busy. And someone has to deal with her attitude."

"If you'd like, I'll take her to Spyro and Cynder's room right now," Volteer said.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Terrador said. Volteer then went to get the dragoness and take her to Spyro and Cynder.

"Fine, I'll go along with your idea," Cyril said reluctantly, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Terrador watched as Cyril turned and left the room. Terrador then did the same in another direction, "So do I."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

In the training dojo, an earth dragon was spending some extra time training himself. His slate gray scales were covered with scars, covering a muscular frame. His beige eyes shown signs of intense focus. It was obvious that he had been training for a while non-stop from the sweat dripping from his face. This dragon was known for training hard, but this was more than usual. It seemed that something was bothering him.

The earth dragon was so focused on his training that he didn't noticed the snow white dragon with a cyan underside coming in. The ice dragon came in just in time to see the earth dragon smash three training dummies at once with his boulder-like tail mace.

"Hey Quarry, aren't you usually done in here by now?" the ice dragon asked.

The distraction caused Quarry to miss the dummy he was aiming for, making him frustrated. "Damn it, Shard!" Quarry growled in frustration before looking behind him to glare at Shard, "Why did you have to distract me like that?!"

Quarry and Shard have never gotten along. Whenever they get together, they always get into some kind of argument.

"Hey, don't blame me for your shortcomings," Shard countered defensively as he walked towards the center of the dojo, "Maybe if you had stopped training when you were supposed to, then you wouldn't have been distracted by me and wouldn't have embarrassed yourself."

"Since when was there a schedule for the training dojo?" Quarry asked, "And what do you think you're doing here while I'm still training?"

"Normally you would have ended your training session over two hours ago," Shard replied, "This is the time when I usually train."

Quarry then turned to face Shard directly, "The dojo doesn't have any schedules. So I'm here until I'm done," Quarry growled, "And I am not done yet! And for that reason, you shouldn't be here!"

"What if I were to offer you a compromise that will get us what we both want?" Shard offered, "We have a sparring match. That way, I get my training in, and you don't have to leave."

"I suppose it would be satisfying to get the chance to smack that smart-ass smirk off your face," Quarry said, "Alright, let's go."

"You shouldn't overestimate your abilities," Shard pointed out.

Quarry and Shard took on a battle stance. Shard observed certain details about Quarry; heavy breathing, dripping with sweat, muscles quivering. It was obvious that Quarry was exhausted. But he was too proud to admit it. This gave Shard an advantage. He was far from being one of the stronger students physically. But Quarry's exhaustion may help to put them both on par. And with Shard's abilities with his element, plus being a good tactician, means that Shard most likely had the upper-hand at the moment.

The training dummies that were previously in the dojo had vanished, allowing the two dragons open space for their sparring match. Once everything was ready, they charge at each other.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec, Spyro, and Cynder were getting the children ready for bed. Iggy and Aurora went to bed obediently. But Vortex, being the energetic young dragon that he is, wasn't going to bed that easily. Spyro and Cynder were used to this though.

Spyro used his earth element to grab Vortex' paws and even pulled him in half way into the floor.

Cynder's fear ability would normally be more efficient against Vortex. But bed time is a different story. If Cynder uses her fear ability to someone before they go to bed, they end up having nightmares. Last time she used her fear ability to get Vortex to bed, he had a nightmare that he willingly tried to kill everyone.

"Now either you go to bed willingly, or you can stay trapped in the floor until you go to sleep," Spyro said confidently.

I know for a fact that Spyro's not bluffing. He's done it before...several times.

Vortex tried to struggle to get free. But as much as he tried to struggle, he knew better than to actually think he could escape. His struggling was mainly to help himself burn off his energy more easily.

"I think Volteer is coming," Alec said as his Silver Dragon senses kicked in.

"Are you sure about that?" Cynder asked, "I mean, why would..."

Cynder was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. When they checked, it was none other than Volteer, "The guardians have requested that you two take care of one of the new students," Volteer said, going strait to the point, "We felt that it would be best that she's taken care of by dragons who understand what it's like to be orphaned. With you as her parental figures, you can help to teach her the difference between right and wrong."

After hearing Volteer's request, Alec sensed another dragon outside the doorway, "The dragoness you speak of is Fog, isn't it?" Alec asked. The dragoness in question then came out from behind the entrance way.

Seeing the young gray dragoness, Cynder's heart began to race as her nerves went into overdrive. What was it about Fog that disturbed Cynder?

"Do I have to stay with _them_?" Fog asked, intentionally keeping her attention away from Cynder.

I could tell that Cynder was uncomfortable with Fog there. Then again, you'd have to be blind not to see that. Fog seemed much calmer than Cynder. However, I could sense on the inside that she was just as nervous as Cynder.

"I apologize if you are unsatisfied with this decision, Fog," Volteer said, "But Spyro and Cynder was the best choice to assist you. And I'm sure that Al...I mean, Silver will also be helpful."

"Why is there a dragon stuck in the floor?" Fog asked. The others looked where she was looking and saw Vortex, who was still trying to struggle to get out of the floor.

"It's a long story," Spyro said, "But to sum it up, it had to do with trying to get him to bed."

"Vortex tends to be a little hyperactive at times," Alec said, receiving questioning looks from the others, "Okay, he tends to be very hyperactive. I probably should take Volteer and head out now."

"Where do you intend on taking me?" Volteer asked.

"There's trouble in the training dojo," Alec pointed out, "You all will notice it in about three...two...one..."

A rumbling sound was heard throughout the temple. The rumbling originated from the training dojo. "I presume this is the trouble you spoke of," Volteer realized, "How did you know that...right. Silver dragon."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Shard quickly moved out of the way of Quarry's charge attack, causing him to skid on the icy floor. Shard had turned the dojo into a frigid tundra with his elemental abilities, giving him the advantage. Quarry had used up all of his elemental energy, making him rely solely on melee attacks. The cold air was also draining his strength faster as well. But Quarry refused to give up the fight.

Shard was also getting tired. But not as tired as Quarry. Shard was specifically trying to wear Quarry down. But Quarry was being stubborn and refused to quit.

Let's just hope that it doesn't kill him.

"Come on Quarry! We both know that you no longer have the strength to win!" Shard shouted, "You're energy's becoming dangerously low!"

"I...I'm still able...able to fight!" Quarry stuttered as he shivered, "What does...doesn't kill me will only...only make me...make me stronger!"

"But don't you..." Shard was interrupted by another one of Quarry's charge attacks, "...Don't you get it?! If you continue like this, it _will_ kill you!" Shard and Quarry hated each other with a passion. But neither of them actually wanted to see the other get killed.

Because of the icy terrain, Quarry slipped and crashed into wall, falling to the floor as his body went limp. Shard saw that something wasn't right. Quarry was no longer shivering. He was just laying there lifelessly, "Quarry?!" No answer. Shard realized that Quarry must've reached his limit...finally. But if he didn't get medical attention, Quarry could end up dieing of hypothermia.

When Shard went to check on his sparring partner, he was suddenly taken off guard as Quarry attacked him and tackled him to the ground. He was just playing possum, "Looks like I...I..." Quarry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. When Shard got back to his paws, he saw that Quarry wasn't breathing.

Shard wasn't physically strong enough to carry Quarry all the way to the infirmary. It would be different if this match hadn't lasted as long as it did. All Shard could do was use his remaining energy to remove the frozen tundra that he had created to at the very least slow the progression of hypothermia and hope that professor Silver noticed Quarry's life force dropping.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

On the way to the training dojo, I could sense a large amount of the ice element. It must be Shard, since he's often training at about this time. Although I was a little concerned. Normally he'd be done by now.

"I think Shard is currently in the training dojo," Alec said to Volteer, "I sense a large about of ice energy. And he's usually there at this time anyway."

"But you said that there was trouble," Volteer pointed out, "What is this trouble you spoke of?"

"I...I don't know," Alec admitted, "I can't always understand what I sense. And for all I know, that's normal for silver dragons. I don't know what the trouble is. I just sense..."

I just sensed something else. It was a second source of life force, separate from Shard's. It was so small that I didn't notice it over Shard's life force. And this second life force was fading. And fast.

"Volteer, we have to hurry!" Alec exclaimed, quickening his pace, "I think someone is in need of medical attention. And it's not Shard."

"Perhaps Shard had another one of his 'sparring matches' with Quarry!" Volteer suggested.

Not again.

"It's plausible," Alec said, "But it's never been this bad before! I think Quarry was pushed to his very limits! I think he's dieing!"

Alec and Volteer arrived at the training dojo. As they opened up the doors, they saw that everything was wet and cold. Most likely the remains of Shard's 'Tundra Cavern' ability, an ability where he uses his elemental power to affect the field around him and turn it into a frigid field of ice and snow. It's called the Tundra _Cavern_ ability because it's most affective when in an enclosed space, creating what appears as an ice cave.

Shard saw the two arrive and lead them towards Quarry, who was laying lifeless on the floor, "Professor Volteer, Professor Silver, Quarry needs help!" Shard explained, "He's not breathing! Tell me he's not-"

"He's not," _Professor Silver_ explained with confidence, "He's still alive. But he's fading fast. We need to get him stable before we bring him to the infirmary."

I went to Quarry and put one of my paws in a puddle of water. As I focused, I pulled my paw out of the water, pulling out the elemental energy as I did so. As I held ice energy in my paw, I then pulled out some life energy from the planet's life force. I then focused more as I merged the life energy with the ice energy into a stronger form of life energy. I then focused and began to merge the life energy with Quarry's own life force.

Volteer and Shard watched in awe as Silver was controlling so many different types of life force energy. Although the ice energy came from water, the water did originate as ice. The ice energy had an appearance like ice, but was fluid like water, and it didn't even have a physical form. The life force energy from the planet had a beige hue, most likely from being an earthy area.

Once Alec had merged the two energies, it had a white hue...or rather, it was like it was a color that was beyond the spectrum of colors that can be seen by then normal eye.

Shard was relieved when he saw Quarry breathing again. He was alive, "We should get him to the infirmary now," Silver commanded.

Volteer took Quarry and carried him to the infirmary as Silver and Shard followed.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro had taken Vortex, who had finally gotten to sleep, to bed. Spyro has to be careful when releasing Vortex. It requires Spyro to use his earth element to release his feet, but doing so in a way that won't wake him up. And then he has to carry Vortex to his bed. Meanwhile, Cynder was trying to convince Fog that it would be good if she went to bed.

"I'm not a hatchling. I don't need ten hours of sleep," Fog said, arguing with Cynder.

"If you don't want to be treated like a hatchling, then you should stop acting like one!" Cynder countered, "I'm not trying to make you sleep like a hatchling. I'm just trying to give you a definable bed time."

"Why? It's the end of the week and don't have classes tomorrow," Fog countered back, "And besides, I'm not ti...ired." Fog yawned in the middle of saying 'tired', not helping her case.

Cynder grinned, gaining the upper paw, "If you're not tired, then what was that yawn for?"

"It...It was nothing!" Fog said defensively, trying to hide how tired she really was, "Why does a yawn have to mean I'm tired?"

Cynder could hear in Fog's voice that she wanted to rest, "I know you grew up without parents or a home," Cynder said in a soothing voice, "When was the last time you got to sleep at night in a warm comfortable bed, in a warm home? When was the last time you had someone to care for you?"

Fog's eyelids were beginning to grow heavier as she heard Cynder's soothing, motherly, inviting voice, "Well, the gua...ardians gave me a place to stay," Fog yawned.

"But could they be like parents?" Cynder continued, "We can be like your parents. And it all starts with going to bed." Cynder said as she specifically brought Fog in and put her in a bed.

As much as she tried to fight it, Fog was in a losing battle. Her eyes were closing further with each passing moment. The soft bed felt so inviting. Her head became heavier and heavier as it became attracted to the pillow. "...But...I...I'm not...not..." Fog had drifted off to sleep, giving off a light snoring.

"That was impressive, Cynder," Spyro said.

"Not really. I was just saying what I would want to hear to help me relax if I were in her position," Cynder said, "I don't know how. But I just knew it would work."

"Well, whatever works works...Cynder?" Spyro saw that she had laid her head on Fog's bed falling asleep herself. Spyro smile and helped her into the bed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>What's bothering Quarry? And why does he and Shard hate each other so much? Do Spyro and Cynder have what it takes to take care of Fog? Will Quarry be okay? With the ability to control life energy, does Alec have the power to control life and death itself?<strong>

**Go check out The1upguy's fics. Specifically his story TLOS: Sparx the Dragon and the sequel TLOS: Malefor's Legacy.**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 4~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

Alec was back in his lab in the Human Realm.

Now that I had the chance, I was back home working on a device that can help have more control over the quantum reconfiguration when going through the portal to the Dragon Realm.

"Perhaps I can alter how the portal works by making the deconstructing and reconstructing stages separate from the reconfiguration stage," Alec said as he was talking to himself, "But that would mean I'd have to redesign the entire portal system itself."

As Alec was trying to figure out how to control the reconfiguration when going through the portal, the portal suddenly activated, gaining Alec's attention. After a few moments, someone came through...in his birthday suit.

Along with trying to figure out how to control the reconfiguration, I probably should also look into figuring out how to give people cloths.

Although perhaps I could be a feature of being able to control the reconfiguration.

The young man who came through the portal was about six feet tall. He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights. His hair was about medium length, reaching half way down his neck. He had rather thick eyebrows. His eyes were hazel, composing of browns, yellows, greens, and blues. He had a well built body. He looked to be about twenty years old.

Almost immediately after coming through the portal, this person suddenly fell over.

"Woah! I've flown high in the sky. But it's simply standing on two feet that gives me vertigo," the person said.

I couldn't recognize who this was at first. But then I heard him speak. And that's a voice I most certainly recognize.

"Spyro, is that you?" Alec asked as he got a set of cloths for him, "You don't look anything like what I would've expected." Alec then tossed Spyro the cloths, who was taking some time trying to figure out how to put on what.

"If I don't look anything like what you expected, then how did you know it was me?" Spyro asked.

"Your body may have been reconfigured down to a quantum level. But your voice is something that doesn't get reconfigured," Alec pointed out, "If you didn't say anything, I would've never have known it was you. So...what are you doing here in the Human Realm?"

"Damn this...How do you humans get these shirts on so easily?" Spyro asked as he threw the T-shirt he was trying to put on to the side. Spyro had managed to get the shorts on though, and that's what really mattered.

"Well, I suppose this shirt is slightly small," Alec replied as he helped Spyro to his feet, "But you're wearing shorts, and that's the important thing."

"Bare skin feels so soft and vulnerable. I feel so exposed without my scales," Spyro said as he wobbled slightly before standing upright, "And not being able to feel a tail or wings is a strange sensation."

"Welcome to the world of humanity," Alec exclaimed, "It's fascinating how even though humans are so vulnerable, we are potentially the most dangerous creatures on this planet."

"Anyway, sorry for showing up unannounced," Spyro said as he explored the details of his new body, "But I had to get away from Cynder and Fog. Those two have been at each other's throats all day."

"Why would Cynder and Fog be...oh right. You two are the ones given the responsibility...and burden of taking care of Fog," Alec said, "So, what's going on?"

"It's like they make such big deals out of the littlest things. They argue over things how clean the room to things as insignificant as what's for breakfast," Spyro said with a sigh, "It's like those two were born specifically as contradictions to each other."

**X ~ Flashback ~ X**

"I DON'T WANT FISH FOR BREAKFAST!"

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA MAKE ANYTHING ELSE!"

"I DON'T LIKE FISH!"

"EITHER YOU CAN HAVE FISH, OR YOU CAN STARVE!" Cynder and Fog have been arguing all morning. At the moment, they were arguing about what to have for breakfast. Fog was claiming that she didn't like fish, even though earlier she told Spyro that she wanted Fish for breakfast.

Spyro was in the other room with the other kids. He had only been awake for just over an hour, and Cynder and Fog's arguing was already giving him a pounding headache. The kids were afraid to go into the dining area with their mother and Fog arguing like they were.

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"The annoying thing about that argument is that when I asked Fog what she wanted for breakfast, she asked for fish," Spyro said, "I just relayed that information to Cynder."

"You claim that they were born to contradict each other," Alec said, "But I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean by that?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Alec said, "But I remember when I first met Fog, it was like I could sense Cynder's life force in her."

"So what? Are you saying that Cynder has a twin sister?" Spyro asked.

"Fog is too young to be Cynder's twin sister. Besides, because of when you, Cynder, and Sparx were in suspended animation in that crystal for three years, I'd figure that any twin sister of Cynder would appear older," Alec explained, "And besides, even twins have different life forces. I know that because Aurora and Vortex have different life forces. I can feel a connection between their life forces, but that's all."

"So what does that mean?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps Fog is like a piece of Cynder that was left behind and took on it's own form," Alec randomly theorized, "Anyway, we're getting off topic. Where are the kids?"

"I left them with Mal," Spyro explained, "I told him about what's going on and that it's probably be best if they aren't around when Cynder and Fog are fighting."

"What were Cynder's thoughts on this?" Alec asked.

"She doesn't even know," Spyro said, "Considering how those two have been fighting, I don't even think they are aware of the fact that we're gone."

I couldn't help but grin about the situation. It was almost like something from a sitcom.

"I probably should check on how Quarry is doing," Alec said, changing the subject, "Last night we found him and Shard 'sparring' again."

"How bad was it this time?" Spyro asked.

"_Bad,_" Alec exclaimed, "This was the worse 'sparring match' yet. If I hadn't gotten there when I did Quarry would probably be dead right now."

This got Spyro's attention. Quarry and Shard's 'sparring matches' weren't uncommon. But this news of one of them being near death was a shock, "Shard nearly killed Quarry?!" Spyro asked in shock.

"No, it's not like that," Alec pointed out, "It's simply that Quarry wouldn't quit. According to Shard, Quarry was just over-training himself. He collapsed from exhaustion after he not only was pushing his limits, but completely ignoring his limits."

"Quarry's stubborn nature almost killed him," Spyro said to himself.

"Well anyway, you can stay here if you want. My mom is upstairs and I'm sure would be willing to show you around," Alec suggested, "But I'm gonna go check on Quarry."

"Thanks for the offer. But I think I'll come with you," Spyro said, "I should be getting back soon anyway. Sooner or later, Cynder will realized that the kids and I are not there."

With that said, Alec and Spyro went through the portal.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Uncle Mally, why do Fog and mommy hate each other?" Vortex asked.

"They don't hate each other," Mal said, trying to convince the children as well as himself.

"Then why do they fight all the time?" Aurora asked.

"It's not intentional. They see in each other something that they don't like," Iggy said, "But neither of them are consciously aware of what they're seeing in the other."

"That's an impressive theory," Mal said, "How did you come to that conclusion."

Iggy suddenly froze in place nervously, he didn't intend to actually say that out loud, "I...uh..." was all Iggy could say before he shied away. For a while now, Iggy has had the ability to sense things in others that others couldn't. He was afraid to tell anyone about these senses because he didn't know how others would react. That and he was afraid of these senses himself.

Of course Mal and the others took notice that Iggy was nervous, "Iggy, is there something you're not telling us?" Mal asked.

Iggy was now being torn apart. He didn't know why, but he knew there was something not right about his senses. And this fact is what scared him. And if someone else were to find out about his senses, he just knew that he would get in trouble...or worse. He didn't know why he knew, he just knew.

On the other claw, Iggy didn't like to lie. But if he told the truth, he'd get in trouble. But if he lied about his senses, his conscience would drive him nuts about it. And if he just didn't say anything, the others would know he's hiding something.

And what about his father? He loved his father very much. And his father loved him. But what if his father found out about his senses? If his father found out, he would be so disappointed in his son. But if he lied about it...about anything, his father would also be disappointed him him. No matter what scenario Iggy came up with, it was a no win situation.

Unable to tolerate the mental torture he was giving himself, Iggy just suddenly burst into tears and curled into a ball.

Mal wasn't sure how to react to this. He knew that there was something troubling Iggy. Mal knew that Iggy would never lie about something, but the truth seemed to be something he was afraid to reveal.

"It's alright Iggy. You don't have to tell me," Mal said, trying to hopefully calm the youngling down, "And I'm sure whatever the problem is, it's not as bad as you think it is."

Iggy wished he could believe him. But he knew it was as bad as he thought. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Spyro had just entered the infirmary. Now that he was going to be facing a student, he took on the alias of Silver.

I know that technically I didn't have to use the name 'Silver' while in the Dragon Realm. But how often do you hear about a dragon named Alec? Besides, I've been using the alias of Silver for three years now.

"I see you've been at it again," Spyro said when he saw Quarry laying there, "According to Silver here, you nearly killed yourself. In fact, I heard that if it weren't for Silver here, you'd be dead right now. What were you trying to..."

Silver had motioned to Spyro for him to stop. Silver then simply spoke two words, "What happened?"

"What does it matter? I would be better off dead anyway," Quarry said weakly.

"Are you trying to imply that you were intentionally trying to commit suicide by making it look like an accident?" Silver asked sternly.

I don't often feel like I should be forceful. And even when I am, I don't usually do it in such a stern way. But I highly disapprove of suicide. Suicide is basically a way of running away from your problems. It's basically giving up before you're even willing to try to fix the problem and potentially make your life better.

"I would never commit suicide! I'm not stupid!" Quarry exclaimed defensively, "It's just...what difference would it make if I'm gone? I'm a failure. There's no way I can live up to my uncle's expectations."

"And what exactly are those expectations?" Silver asked.

"To be strong, as strong as a guardian, so I can take my uncle's place as the earth guardian," Quarry said, "But since he won't accept me into guardian training, I'm obviously a failure in his eyes. And then there's Shard, who was just handed a chance for guardian training, even though he didn't even work for it, or is even as strong as me. He doesn't even have any family ties to Cyril. I work hard and get nothing! And Shard does nothing and gets everything!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Quarry, who was too stubborn to quit, no matter what the cost, had lost his will to continue and has given up. But that wasn't even what surprised me the most. What really surprised me was that he was crying. I thought Quarry was to proud to let anyone see him cry. During that sparring session with Shard, it was more than just trying to get stronger. Quarry had in fact snapped.

"Is that really what your uncle's expectations are? To be strong?" Spyro asked before turning away, "I guess that means you are a failure."

"Spyro..." Silver said before Spyro continued.

"You're a failure, Quarry. But not in the way you think you are," Spyro continued, "For starters, do you really think your uncle's expectations of you are just to get stronger? I've known Terrador and the other guardians long enough to know that it takes more than brute strength to be a guardian. You do have the strength and the skill to be a guardian. However, to be a guardian, you also need intelligence and wisdom. You can't just rely on your own strength, you have to also rely on your opponent's weaknesses. You are far stronger than Shard is physically. But you never have won a sparring match against him. And do you know why? It's because he's capable of out thinking you. Next, you have to know when to quit. It's good to push your limits to know how far you can take yourself. But yesterday, you either didn't know your limits, or didn't care. And that almost cost you your life. A real guardian knows when to walk away from a fight. Whether it's because the fight is unnecessary or because you know you're not strong enough to win. You can't just recklessly push yourself to your death. Finally...you said it yourself. You quit. That proves that you're not guardian material. Because not only does a guardian refuse to quit, they don't even have the luxury of quitting. Do you think in the middle of the battle, a guardian can just choose to quit and go home? No! Do you think a guardian can just quit being a guardian because they think it's too hard? No! Do you think in the middle of a battle with the Dark Master, you can just quit? No! You've put too much time and effort into your training! If you quit, you won't just be admitting to everyone that you're not guardian material, but you'd be admitting to yourself that you can't do it! If you quit now, you'll never find out what the results will be later. You're not quitting because you're a failure. You're a failure because you quit."

Silver was gawking in awe of the speech Spyro gave.

When I heard Spyro give that speech, I think my jaw left a crater in the floor. I guess sometimes I forget that this is no longer the innocent young dragon from the games. Spyro had grown into an adult who's wisdom could rival, if not surpass Ignitus'

If you're watching right now, Ignitus, then you should be proud of the dragon you used to know from all those years ago has become.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to dig my jaw out of the floor.

Once Silver regained his composure, he went to Quarry, "Spyro and I will go talk with your uncle about your guardians training status. Until then, you think about what Spyro said." With that said, Alec and Spyro left the infirmary to go talk with Terrador.

* * *

><p><strong>Fog and Cynder do NOT get along. Quarry and Shard do NOT get along. And what is this sense that Iggy has that he himself fears, and why does he think it's so wrong? And since when did Spyro grow up?!<strong>

**Honestly, that speech that Spyro gave just came out of nowhere. I had the issues with Quarry in mind. But I intended to fix it with a gentle talk...not this sudden outburst. Whatever happened to that innocent little dragon who used to think he was a dragonfly?**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 5~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

Shard was going to the infirmary to check on Quarry. It was partly to see if he was okay...and partly to tell him 'I told you so'. After all, Shard did warn him that he was endangering himself.

**X ~ Flashback ~ X**

"Come on Quarry! We both know that you no longer have the strength to win!" Shard shouted, "You're energy becoming dangerously low!"

"I...I'm still able...able to fight!" Quarry stuttered as he shivered, "What does...doesn't kill me will only...only make me...make me stronger!"

"But don't you..." Shard was interrupted by another one of Quarry's charge attacks, "...Don't you get it?! If you continue like this, it _will_ kill you!"

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

Quarry and Shard had gone to the infirmary that night. But shard was able to leave that same night, unlike Quarry, who had to stay in the infirmary to just to be sure that he'd make it through the night.

When Shard came to the infirmary, he heard voices inside. One of the voices was from instructor Spyro, "If it weren't for Silver here, you'd be dead right now," Spyro criticized, "What were you trying to..."

Spyro was then cut off by Silver, "What happened?"

"What does it matter?" Shard heard Quarry's weak voice, "I would be better off dead anyway."

Shard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quarry was far too proud to admit defeat. If anything, last night was proof of that.

"Are you trying to imply that you were intentionally trying to commit suicide by making it look like an accident?" Shard heard Silver ask sternly.

"I would never commit suicide! I'm not stupid!" Quarry exclaimed defensively, causing Shard to let out a quiet laugh from how stupid he acted last night, "It's just...what difference would it make if I'm gone? I'm a failure. There's no way I can live up to my uncle's expectations."

_'That must be it! He must be frustrated that he can't live up to Terrador. That's why he was so intent on training.'_ Shard thought to himself.

"And what exactly are those expectations?" Shard heard Silver ask.

"To be strong, as strong as a guardian, so I can take my uncle's place as the earth guardian," Quarry said, "But since he won't accept me into guardian training, I'm obviously a failure in his eyes. And then there's Shard," this caught Shard's attention, "...who was just handed a chance for guardian training, even though he didn't even work for it, or is even as strong as me. He doesn't even have any family ties to Cyril. I work hard and get nothing! And Shard does nothing and gets everything!"

Shard was angry at what Quarry said about him. But he couldn't deny that he was right. He's never actually thought about it before. But all his life, Shard has had everything seemed to be handed to him...even when he didn't want it. Shard never asked to be a guardian candidate. In fact, he didn't even want it. Shard doesn't like attention, nor does he want the responsibility of a guardian. He was given something he didn't even want. He only accepted because...who says no to a guardian?!

Realizing this fact, Shard decided to go have a talk with Cyril.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cyril was in his quarters reading a book. Although reading was nothing new for the ice guardian, this book was different. It was a book that Alec had brought. It was, in his world, a scifi fantasy story from a series a books called Animorphs.

Cyril was too proud to admit that he liked human stories. Especially a series that Alec himself enjoyed. But because he couldn't hide how he felt from Alec's senses, they arranged an agreement. Alec agreed to continue bringing these stories for Cyril to read under the condition that nobody else finds out. It was bad enough to admit to Alec that he liked something that Alec liked.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, startling him into hiding the book under a pillow as he saw Shard enter.

"Hello, young dragon. May I help you with something?" Cyril asked.

Shard was visibly apprehensive about talking about this. Especially to Cyril, considering it involved him. But before he could think about how to say it, Shard just blurted it out, "Master Cyril, why did you choose me to be a guardian candidate?"

Cyril could tell that Shard was uncomfortable about this. But Cyril was also curious, "Where is this coming from?"

Shard knew this was a bad idea and began to walk back towards the door, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with something like this."

"Hold on a minute. Come and sit down and we'll talk," Cyril commanded, "Now tell me. Why are you asking this? Do you not think you are worthy of being guardian?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Shard admitted, "All throughout my life, I've had just about everything handed to me. When I was five, everyone in my village caught the flu...except for me. I later found out that I had an immunity to the flu virus. Just three years ago, my life was saved by master Silver, who warded off that wolf with strength that came from will power alone. And last year, you offered me a chance at the guardian candidacy. And as grateful as I am for that, I honestly..." Shard paused, afraid of how Cyril would react. Although he didn't want to be a guardian, Shard still looked up to Cyril.

"It sounds to me that you're upset about the fact that you're too lucky," Cyril assumed, "But don't forget, you are only one of several dragons who were lucky three years ago. But what was it you were about to say when you stopped?"

"I don't want the attention of being a guardian," Shard sighed, "I've never liked attention. When I told others that I was immune to the flu, I was the center of attention for what felt like weeks. And it made me feel uncomfortable. When I told others that I had avoided death, I was also the center of attention. And if I'm a guardian, I'll be the center of attention for the rest of my life. How can I feel lucky if that luck makes me feel unlucky?"

"If you didn't want to be a guardian, then why did you accept the candidacy?" Cyril asked.

"What dragon in their right mind would turn down an opportunity like that? And even if I did, I'd be the center of attention for being the only dragon stupid enough to turn down a chance at being a dragon," Shard said, "But the reason I'm here isn't because I don't want to be a guardian. I just want to ask why I was given the opportunity when I haven't done any work to get it. Or rather, why was it just handed to me, yet Quarry, who has been training himself as hard as he possibly can to earn the candidacy, isn't being noticed when his uncle is the earth guardian himself?"

"I can't say what Terrador's conditions are for being a guardian candidate, since every guardian has the option to choose their own conditions. But if it were me, I'd agree that Quarry is more than strong enough to be a guardian. But what I see in him is raw power, and not enough control over that power. But under my conditions, I think he's too much of a brute. He acts before he thinks," Cyril explained, "As for you, let me just say that if you do not want to continue the candidacy, it is your choice. You can leave if you desire. However, let me explain why I chose you. Although you may not have tried to show off, you have shown that you are a talented tactician. You use your head to defeat Quarry, who is easily stronger than you physically. Not once has he defeated you. And you have great control over your element. You know how to use only the amount of energy needed, allowing you to conserve your energy for longer periods if need be. But more than that, you are wise beyond your years. Fighting abilities is not the only factor that makes a great guardian. Wisdom is a big factor in it. You have to know when to fight and when to walk away, when a situation threatens the world and when it's just a petty argument...when to know something is worth sacrificing your life over...like Ignitus. My point is, you have the traits that make a great guardian. If you choose not to continue, I will understand and respect your decision. But I truly believe you'd make a great guardian."

"So, what you're trying to say is that even though I haven't been specifically trying to get your attention to be a candidate, you still took notice of the work I've made?" Shard asked.

"That is correct, young Shard," Cyril said, "Before offering you the candidacy, I've spent two years observing your talents. You weren't just handed the opportunity. You have earned it."

"I guess that makes me feel better. And I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow if I'd like to continue or not," Shard said before heading towards the door. But he stopped and turned around, "Just one last thing. Do you think Quarry will ever become a guardian candidate?"

"He needs time to realize what it truly means to be a guardian," Cyril answered, "But in time, I believe he does have potential." Cyril then gave a sly grin, "Although, knowing your history with him, if he does become a guardian candidate, that will probably deter you from wanting to be one."

"I'm sure we'd be able to work something out," Shard said with a grin, "As you pointed out, he's never beaten me." With that said, Shard left the room, now with a better mood about why he was chosen to be a candidate.

Cyril sighed after Shard left. He wished Shard would've mentioned not wanting to be a guardian candidate sooner. And considering how much work he has put into the training, Cyril had no idea that this was even an issue.

After a few moments, he reached under his pillow and grabbed the book he was reading. It was a book that was difficult to put down. And he at least had to finish the chapter he left off on.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Spyro had arrived at Terrador's quarters. He was making plans for his next class when Spyro walked in, followed by Alec.

I was about to knock on the door, but Spyro just barged in. I guess Spyro was still a bit fired up from our talk with Quarry...and I'm still trying to get over the shock.

"Do you two need something?" Terrador asked, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"It's not about what we need. It's about what Quarry needs," Alec said calmly.

"Do you realize how hard he's working at trying to be a guardian candidate?!" Spyro asked more forcefully.

"If you're asking why I haven't accepted him, even though he's my nephew..." Terrador paused, "...that's exactly why I'm not making it easy for him. If I accept him, many others will believe that I've playing favorites just because he's family. I'm making sure he earns that right."

"But you haven't even acknowledged him," Alec said.

"Did you know that he's thinking about giving up in even trying?" Spyro asked, "During his 'sparring match' with Shard, he put everything he had and more into that match! He nearly killed himself from exhaustion! In fact, if it weren't for Alec here, he probably would be dead right now!"

"I am grateful of Alec's assistance in the matter," Terrador said, "But if he's giving up, then I hate to say that he's not guardian material."

"I told him exactly that! But the reason he's giving up is because of you!" Spyro growled, though Terrador stood his ground, "He's thinking about giving up because he thinks you believe he's not guardian material! He nearly killed himself just to get you to notice his strength!"

"That's exactly why he's NOT a guardian candidate yet!" Terrador countered with force, "Quarry has proven that he's strong, yes! But that's just raw strength! But he's reckless and headstrong! And that's why he isn't worthy of being a candidate yet!"

"Does he know what your conditions for being a candidate is?" Alec asked calmly but firmly, "And what exactly are your conditions?"

Seeing as both Terrador and Spyro were fired up, I had to be firm to make sure to get their attention. But I also had to keep calm as well to make sure I didn't let a fired up tempter cloud my judgment.

"My conditions for being a guardian may not be as complex as the other guardians. But it's not just about being strong," Terrador said, calming back down, "Quarry has proven that he's strong, which is one of my conditions. But he also has to know how to use his strength. As I said, he's reckless, which shows that he doesn't use his strength properly. Another condition is to know when to fight and when to walk away. Quarry is too headstrong, not only fighting when he doesn't need to, but often is the one to start the fights. And he has to learn how to better control his raw power."

"And that leads to my original question. Does Quarry know what your conditions are?" Alec asked, still staying calm, "If not, then tell him. You do want him to be a candidate, right?"

"I never have told him what my conditions are," Terrador admitted, "But I do want him to be a candidate. Please understand that I'm not trying to push him away."

"But by ignoring him, you're doing just that, pushing him away," Spyro said, now more calmly, "I figure at the very least, you could at least explain to him what to improve on."

"But I...You're right. I should at least let him know how to improve," Terrador said, "And perhaps the fact that I'm explaining how to improve will show that I'm not trying to push him away."

"That's good to hear," Alec said.

"I still have some work to do now. But I'll go to see him tomorrow," Terrador said.

With that, Alec and Spyro left Terrador's quarters.

I'll be honest. That actually went better than I thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>So Shard never truly wanted to be a guardian candidate to begin with. And it seems he may choose to quit. Admittedly, who would pass up an opportunity like that? But not everyone wants attention. And Terrador will let Quarry know how to improve, and hopefully deter him from giving up.<strong>

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<br>~Chapter 6~  
>X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X<strong>

As Spyro and I headed back towards Spyro's quarters, I began to sense something. I couldn't quite tell what it was. But I figured we should get going.

"I think we should hurry back to you place," I suggested, "I sense something...I think from Iggy."

"Is he hurt?!" Spyro asked, worried about the possibility.

"No, not that I can sense," Alec said, "But something just doesn't seem right."

With that said, Spyro and Alec hurried back. When they got back, other than Cynder and Fog still arguing about something random, they saw that Iggy was laying in a corner all curled up in a ball.

"Is something wrong with Iggy?" Spyro asked immediately.

"I'm not exactly sure," Mal said, "He just broke into tears. It looks like he thinks he's done something wrong."

Suddenly, a whimper came from the little ball that was Iggy.

"Well, did he do anything wrong?" Alec asked.

"No, not that I know of," Mal said, "It just happened after he came up with a theory about why Cynder and Fog are always arguing."

"Iggy said that mommy and Fog argue all the time because they each see something in the other that they don't like," Aurora said, "He said they aren't consciencely aware of what they see, so it's not intestinal."

It took me a moment to realize what Aurora was trying to say.

"I think you mean they aren't _consciously_ aware, and it's not _intentional_," Alec correctedly.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Before I said anything about that, I looked over at the two arguing dragonesses and sensed their life forces. And just as I remember from before, I sensed Fog as having the same life force as Cynder. In fact, Iggy's theory may help to explain some things for me. Not everything though.

"I don't think that was just a theory," Alec said, "Something has been bugging me about Fog. And it's the fact that her life force is identical to Cynder's."

"You mean like twins?" Aurora and Vortex said in unison.

"No. Because even though twins have very similar life forces, they are still different," Alec explained, "But what I'm curious about is how Iggy knew about that."

Iggy then let out another whimper.

"Iggy, is there something you're hiding from us?" Spyro asked in a soft tone.

After a few moments, Iggy sighed. It was a no win scenario. Either way, he was gonna be in trouble. But he figured if he kept it from is father, not only would it bother his conscious, but if his father found out, he would be upset about what's wrong, and upset that he lied about it. So comparing one element of trouble as opposed to three, he chose to tell them.

"Well...I..." Iggy was obviously nervous about this.

"Don't worry, Iggy," Spyro said soothingly, "I promise that whatever it is, I won't get mad at you."

Iggy wished he could believe that. But he knew his ability was wrong. But his father's words helped to calm him down, "Well, for as long as I can remember, when I sometimes see something, my brain will come up with a story about it," Iggy explained, "It's like...it's like my eyes say one thing, and my brain says something else. Ask uncle Alec. He knows I'm telling the truth."

"You must be mistaken, Iggy," Spyro said, "Alec's ability doesn't allow him to read minds."

"No, I can't read minds. But Iggy was telling the truth," Alec said.

I explained how in the Human Realm, there are lie detector tests. I explained that I used my ability to detect the same things a polygraph test would.

"...So like Iggy said, he's telling the truth," Alec said.

"But how did Iggy know you were..." Mal said before Alec interrupted him.

"He said it himself. His eyes tell him one thing, and his brain tells him another," Alec explained, "I assume he was looking at me and just saw me standing here. But his mind told him that I was sensing his life force. And specifically to detect if he was lying."

"Iggy's ability sounds like some kind of foresight, or telepathy," Mal said.

"Or perhaps the pool of visions," Alec added.

"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" Iggy whimpered.

"Why would you think that?" Spyro asked, "If I'm disappointed about anything, it's that you thought I'd be angry at you having an ability like this."

"Bu...But this ability is wrong!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Why would you think having a special ability like this is wrong?" Spyro asked.

"I wouldn't disregard Iggy's feelings so quickly," Alec said, "I can sense that he is terrified of his ability. And I can't put my hand on it, but something doesn't feel right about his ability. And as he said, his brain tells him something else. Perhaps his own ability is telling him there's something wrong with his ability."

"Don't worry, Iggy. If there is something bad about your ability, it's not your fault," Spyro said to try to comfort him, "And we all agree that we have no reason to be upset with you, Iggy. We're all here to support you. Me, your mom, Aurora and Vortex, your uncles Mal and Alec, and even the guardians."

Iggy paused before he lunged at Spyro, hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what this ability of Iggy's is," Alec said to Mal, "But I am concerned about it. After all, he was so afraid of his power being wrong that he hid it from Spyro for his entire life."

"You do realize that's only three years, right?" Mal said.

"Well, if you want to get technical," Alec said, "But my point is, when has Iggy ever hid anything from Spyro? He's open to Spyro with just about everything."

"I guess I see your point," Mal said.

"Also, when did Spyro grow up?" Alec asked.

I told Mal about the whole incident in the infirmary, and the speech that Spyro gave to Quarry.

"It seems like Spyro has gained some of Ignitus' wisdom," Alec finished.

"And Terrador's forcefulness," Mal added, "And Cyril's persistence."

"And Volteer's long-windedness," Alec finished, "I guess when you spend so much time with a friend, you don't tend to notice the changes in them until something intense happens that makes them express themselves as being older."

"Have you noticed any changes in me?" Mal asked.

"Let's see..."

It took me a few moments, but I managed to remember when we first met Mal. And he has changed.

"Well...physically you're allot larger, more muscular...your horns are allot bigger. And beginning to look a little more like the dark master's version of you, but with several differences, since the dark master could only do so much in assumptions," Alec explained, "As for personality, I'd say you've grown more willing to be social...even if you're upset that you can use a name that is now considered a curse. And yet you're still afraid to try that portal to see my world."

"I'm...I'm working up to that," Mal said sheepishly, "As for my name, it does bother me that I can't use my own name...but..."

"But..."

"For some reason, I've had another name in my head for a while now," Mal explained, "It's not a name that I consciously created. It's just been hanging in my head for a while now. It's the name 'Maffrin'."

Alec gave that some thought. Then he looked over at Cynder and Fog, "So they've been going at it non-stop?"

"It's crazy, I know," Mal agreed, "I fact, I think one of them said something about what the dark master's real intent was."

"That's...unexpected," Alec said.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of you thinking you can get away with anything you want around here!" Alec and Mal overheard Cynder say, "You will do as I tell you, or you can go to your room this instant!"

"What makes you think you have any authority over me?! You're not my mother!" Fog countered before she shot towards the door to leave.

"Something's not right about what just happened," Alec said.

I couldn't figure out what it was. But I could sense that there was something deeper to what was just said than just what was seen. Also, after Fog left, it seemed like there was some kind of discharge coming from Cynder's life force.

After a few moments, Cynder realized that she didn't want Fog to get in trouble, "No...Fog...wait, come back!" Cynder said as she ran after the little dragoness. However, she was already long gone, "Please! I need to get Fog back! I don't want her to get hurt!"

Talk about flip-flopping your priorities. But, I couldn't deny that I had the same desire to help.

"Alright, let's go find Fog," Alec said, "Spyro?"

"What is it?" Spyro asked, coming back out.

Cynder then ran strait to Spyro, "Fog ran away, and we gotta go find her!" Cynder said frantically.

"Huh. I thought I sounded quieter out here," Spyro said, receiving a glare from Cynder, "Sorry. Let's go find her."

"Wait, who's gonna stay and watch the kids?" Mal asked.

"I hope you don't mind. But I suggest Spyro stays," Alec suggested, "Thanks to Cynder and Fog fighting, she couldn't really watch then while Spyro and I were at the infirmary, so Mal had to be the babysitter. So I think it would be best if a parent watches them now. And seeing Iggy's reaction earlier, I think Spyro would be the best choice to comfort him while we look for Fog." The others nodded in agreement before Alec, Cynder, and Mal went to look for Fog.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The three dragons have been searching for two hours now. Alec was trying to use his life element to sense through the temple.

Trying to find Fog with my ability was not easy, considering Fog and Cynder have identical life force energy. But that's why I made sure Cynder was close to my while using that ability. So I know that one version was right next to me.

However, not even that was working.

"It may be more difficult for me to find her because you and her have the same life force," Alec pointed out, "But I should've been able to sense something by now."

"Alec, do you suppose you could use your senses to retrace our steps?" Mal asked, "Would you be able to pick up a trail?"

Alec took a moment to test that theory, using the trails they would've left while looking for Fog. Success! "Theoretically, I can do it," Alec said, "But I'll have to rely on Fog going someplace Cynder hasn't been."

Alec took a few moments to retrace their metaphorical steps back to their quarters. Then instead of following outwards the direction they had gone, Alec was able to detect a trail going the other way.

I was able to find Fog's trail. But I only knew it as being hers because it veered off on a different direction than we went. And thankfully, Cynder didn't pass by that doorway again after we left.

"Success!" Alec explained, "I sense Cynder's residual life force energy heading in a direction we haven't even checked yet."

"Are you sure it's her?" Cynder asked.

"Well, the residual energy degrades over time. And the latest you would've been down that direction would've been some time yesterday," Alec explained, "And from the degradation of the trail, I wouldn't have been able to sense that from that long ago. Or if I had, it certainly wouldn't be as strong as it is now. Why didn't we check down that corridor anyway?"

"Because that's the direction I know I would've gone," Cynder explained, "And since me and Fog are complete opposites, I knew she couldn't have gone that way."

"I can't argue with that theory," Mal said.

"The logic is sound. But I disagree with the end result," Alec argued, "I assume you've heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'." Alec then got questioning looks from the two dragons, "Then again, perhaps that's just a saying that my world came up with. Think of it like a magnet. Each magnet has a north pole and a south pole. Now, if you have two magnets, the north pole of one magnet will be attracted to the south pole of the other magnet. If Cynder and Fog were opposites, they would most likely be more accepting of each other. However, it seems like they repel each other. And the north pole of one magnet will repel the north pole of another magnet. Cynder and Fog have identical life forces."

"So you're saying Cynder intentionally lead us the other way?" Mal asked.

"I didn't intentionally do anything!" Cynder snapped.

"I believe she's right," Alec agreed, "It was a subconscious choice. Fog went in one direction, so Cynder, being repelled, chose to go the other direction. But from what I've sensed from Cynder and Fog's life forces, coupled with Iggy's theory about them, I'm willing to believe they have more in common with each other than they'd like to believe."

"If I hate Fog so much, then why do I have such a strong desire to find her?!" Cynder exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I said you two repel each other. I never said you hated her," Alec explained, "In fact, I'm willing to bet that your time as a mother has heightened your protective instincts. And your maternal instincts probably allowed you to bond with her. And if that's the case, I'm willing to bet that you think of her as if she were your own daughter."

"I...well..." Cynder didn't know how to react, "I guess you're right. As much as we fight each other, the only thing that separates her as being my daughter is my own flesh and blood."

"So where is she now?" Mal asked Alec, prompting him to continue.

Alec took another moment to follow the trail. However, he was disappointed with what he found, "I don't know where she is." Alec said, "The trail just stops. I don't know where she could've gone."

"Well, where does the trail end?" Cynder asked.

Alec did some focusing on the location and came to a startling conclusion, "Oh no! I think she was at the portal!" Alec exclaimed, "But she couldn't have known how to activate it, could she?"

The three dragons ran down the corridors towards Alec's portal. Once they got there, it was as Alec feared. The trail ends at the portal.

Suddenly, Spyro came running down the corridor with Aurora and Vortex behind him, "Cynder, Iggy's gone missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, it seems that little Iggy's ability is...his eyes tell him something, and his brain tells him something else. Sounds like a pretty neat ability. So why is Iggy so afraid of it? And would you consider having Volteer's long-windedness a compliment or an insult?<strong>

**And it seems like Cynder's feelings for Fog goes back and forth faster than a ping-pong ball. But at least she is worried about Fog's safety.**

**First Fog, now Iggy. Why do they keep losing their children?**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
